jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Rezension: Brennende Meere
__INDEX__ 200px|link=Kanon#Stufen_des_Kanons_.28neu.29 Hinweis: Die Rezension bezieht sich auf einen Kanon-Comic! :Tarkin: „''Infernum''. Ah, verstehe. Durchlassen.“ :Imperialer Offizier: „Ihr kennt dieses Schiff, Moff Tarkin?“ :Tarkin: „Ja, Lieutenant. Es steht für eine vollkommen andere Art der Diplomatie.“ ::— Darth Vaders Shuttle passiert die imperiale Blockade Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith ist eine neue Kanon-Comicreihe, die Einblicke in Darth Vaders erste Jahre nach der Order 66 und seine Transformation zur unangefochtenen rechten Hand des Imperators gewährt. Während die Reihe in den USA mit Ausgabe #25 vor Kurzem ihr Ende gefunden hat, veröffentlicht Panini Comics die deutschen Übersetzungen seit Mai 2018 fortlaufend in seiner Star-Wars-Comic-Serie. Ich habe bereits die Handlungsbögen Der Auserwählte (#1-6),Das erlöschende Licht (#7-10) und Die Regel der Fünf (#11-12) rezensiert — heute folgt „Brennende Meere“. rechts|250px|link= Inzwischen ist bereits ein Jahr (der Lauftext spricht fälschlicherweise von drei Jahren, mehr dazu s.u.) seit der Order 66 vergangen und Vader scheint sich mit seiner Position als Anführer des Inquisitorius abgefunden zu haben. Doch das Imperium seines Meisters ist immer noch jung und fragil — eine „politische Abstraktion“, nicht mehr als ein „verlängerter Arm der Republik“, wie Sidious das Problem selbst benennt. Er will endlich den Übergang zu einem echten Absolutismus schaffen, weswegen ihm ein drohender Aufstand auf der Wasserwelt Mon Cala gerade recht kommt. Deren Bevölkerung leidet unter den exorbitanten Tributforderungen und verlangt von dem ansässigen Botschafter eine Neuverhandlung ihres Handelsabkommens. Palpatine vermutet, dass König Lee-Char dabei von einem Jedi-Überlebenden beraten wird, weswegen er Vader und die Inquisitoren losschickt, um den Flüchtigen zur Strecke zu bringen, während er die militärische „Lösung“ der Situation dem Moff Wilhuff Tarkin anvertraut. Von vornherein ist klar, dass das Imperium keinerlei Interesse an einem friedlichem Ende hat und einfach nur ein Zeichen seiner Stärke setzen will. Doch die Angreifer haben den Kampfesgeist der Einheimischen fatal unterschätzt… Gleich vorweg muss ich sagen, dass ich beeindruckt bin, wie der neue Kanon es geschafft hat, den Mon Calamari eine stringente „Volks-Biografie“ zu verpassen, die sich von bis durch alle drei Ären zieht. „Brennende Meere“ erzählt das Kernstück ihrer Tragödie — nämlich wie sie sich von ihrem einstigen Verbündeten, der ehemaligen Republik/dem jetzigen Imperium, abwenden und zum Herz der Rebellion werden. Eine wichtige Rolle spielt dabei Lee-Char, der TCW-Fans aus dem ersten Handlungsbogen der vierten Staffel bekannt sein sollte. Er hat es geschafft, die jahrelange Fehde zwischen seinem Volk und den ebenfalls auf Mon Cala einheimischen Quarren zu beenden, was ihm nun an einer Stelle im Comic sogar das Leben rettet. Seine beiden engsten Vertrauten sind die späteren Rebellen-Flottenadmiräle Gial Ackbar und Raddus, die ihm in der Schlacht gegen das Imperium tapfer zur Seite stehen. Gerade Raddus ist mir mit seinem aus bekannten forschen Auftreten unheimlich sympathisch. Nachdem alle Überwasser-Städte evakuiert und dann in die Luft gesprengt worden sind, sorgen die beiden brillanten Taktiker dafür, dass sich das Imperium auf einen Kampf im Wasser, ihrem vertrauten Terrain, einlassen muss, wo sie für eine Überraschung nach der nächsten sorgen. Anders als die feigen imperialen Offiziere ziehen die Mon-Cala-Anführer nämlich auch selbst in die Schlacht. Leider wird der junge König durch das Zureden seines mysteriösen Beraters, der eine Vision hatte, dass die Mon Calamari wichtig für den Untergang des Imperiums sein werden, ganz größenwahnsinnig und er ist, als er seinen Fehler einsieht, naiv genug zu glauben, dass Tarkin Verständnis dafür hätte. Wie der poetische Titel schon verrät, nimmt die Schlacht für den König und Mon Cala ein böses Ende. Ich werde nicht spoilern, ob man den eben erwähnten Jedi kennt oder nicht, denn meiner Meinung nach ist die Darth-Vader-Reihe auch deswegen so spaßig, weil man immer wieder auf altbekannte Gesichter trifft. Nur so viel: Ich habe ihn im ersten Moment mit einem seiner Kollegen derselben Spezies verwechselt. Dieser Jedi hat jedenfalls die Zeit nach der Order 66 damit verbracht zu analysieren, wie es dazu kommen konnte, und allerhand nützliches Wissen erworben, das er gegen die Inquisitoren einsetzen kann. Da er ganz treffenderweise festgestellt hat, dass Palpatines Lügen inzwischen zur Wahrheit wurden und sich die Leute damit abgefunden haben, plant er etwas Großes auf Mon Cala, um die Galaxis wachzurütteln. In Rückblenden wird erzählt, wie er sich seine Truppe an Anhängern zusammengestellt hat (für eine junge Frau war die Motivation, sich ihm anzuschließen, ironischerweise der Jedi Anakin Skywalker) und es wird suggeriert, dass manche nicht ganz freiwillig dabei sind, sondern mit einem Macht-Geistestrick von ihm manipuliert worden sind. Als TCW-Fan hat er zudem mit seiner abschätzigen Bemerkung über die Klone, an deren Seite er doch eigentlich gekämpft hat und die er deswegen mehr schätzen sollte, meinen Zorn auf sich gezogen. Mal wieder liefert uns der Autor also einen Jedi, eigentlich einen der „Guten“, der furchtbar unsympathisch ist und spielt so mit unseren Erwartungen. Auch wenn Vader ein Monster ist, wird er dadurch zwangsweise immer nachvollziehbarer… links|250px|link= … was natürlich längst nicht heißt, dass er eine gute Person ist. Denn er schreckt auch nicht davor zurück, seine eigenen Männer in die Luft zu jagen, um Grund für eine Eskalation zu haben. Seinen großen Auftritt hat er in diesem Handlungsbogen, als er in die Tiefen des Meeres hinab zu sinken droht und dann Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem gewaltigen Unterwassermonster kommt. Seine Inquisitoren sind ihm wieder mal keine Hilfe, sondern sie sind zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig in die Pfanne zu hauen. Da sie mit dem Jedi aber persönlich bekannt sind, werden dieses Mal interessanterweise ihre Identitäten enthüllt. Tarkin fungiert in diesem Handlungsbogen hauptsächlich als Kommentator, da er die Schlacht vom Orbit aus beobachtet und strategisch analysiert. Genau wie Thrawn hat auch er mit seinen inkompetenten Untergebenen zu kämpfen, die seine Pläne durchkreuzen. Um Lee-Chars Kampfesmut zu brechen, ordnet er schließlich ein Orbitalbombardement des Planeten an, was im Leser natürlich Erinnerungen an die Zerstörung von Alderaan durch den Todesstern knapp zwei Jahrzehnte später weckt. In der nächsten Ausgabe wird er jedoch eine aktivere Rolle einnehmen, da er Vader nach Mon Cala einen großen Gefallen schuldet. Was man beim Lesen gar nicht merkt, ist, dass „Brennende Meere“ heimlich ein Crossover mit Kieron Gillens ''Star-Wars''-Reihe, die zwanzig Jahre später spielt, ist. In dieser wurde etwa zur gleichen Zeit auch ein Handlungsbogen veröffentlicht, der die Geschichte von Mon Cala gewissermaßen fortsetzt und somit viele Überschneidungen enthält. Auch zu anderen Kanon-Medien wie den Krennic/Erso-Roman, die Windu-Comicreihe oder den Ahsoka-Roman gibt es Verbindungen. Leider hat sich ein größerer Kontinuitätsfehler in den Comic eingeschlichen: Der Zeitsprung, der erklären sollte, wieso die Imperialen schon die neuen Fahrzeuge und Rüstungen haben, wurde versehentlich zwei Jahre zu lange angesetzt und nun taucht u.a. eine Person auf, die zu der Zeit schon tot sein sollte, und Tarkin wird schon als „Großmoff“ bezeichnet. hat das mit der neuen Ausrüstung auf Twitter jetzt so ge-retcon-et, dass Mon Cala als Prioritätseinsatz eingestuft wurde und deshalb bevorzugt die neuen Spielzeuge erhalten hat, bevor sie regulär verteilt wurden. Was die grafische Gestaltung angeht, gibt es wieder Lob und Tadel von mir. Die Unterwasserhöhle, in der sich der Jedi versteckt hält, hat mir sehr gefallen — genau wie die Tatsache, dass diese durchsichtigen Sauerstoffhelme aus TCW wieder verwendet wurden. Die Vision von dem Duell auf Mustafar mit alternativem Ausgang war ein netter Einstieg, aber langsam läuft man hier die Gefahr, dasselbe zu oft durchzukauen. Die TCW-Flashback-Zeichnungen fand ich leider überhaupt nicht gelungen — man merkt, dass die Mon Calamari dem Zeichner liegen, aber er mit Anakin, Padmé (die aussieht wie eine haarlose Büste von Kleopatra), Ahsoka und Kit Fisto (der doppelt so breit geworden ist) nicht so viel anzufangen wusste. Insgesamt waren die Zeichnungen nicht ganz so episch, wie man es dem Titel nach vermuten hätte können, was auch auf den Comic als ganzes irgendwie zutrifft. Es handelt sich um einen soliden Handlungsbogen, der auf jeden Fall zeigt, dass die Reihe wieder Fahrt aufgenommen hat, aber gerade bei dem, was für die Mon Cala alles auf dem Spiel stand, wäre definitiv noch mehr gegangen. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und ich freue mich auf eure Meinung zum Comic in den Kommentaren! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Rezensionen